The Lying Game
by LucyMoon1992
Summary: When Kotoko Ogura receives a scholarship for Ouran Academy, she doesn't mind that she is the only 'commoner' in her year group. But when one of her classmates mistakes her as the daughter of a very wealthy man, she agrees. Now she must pretend to live a whole different live. However that's pretty difficult when two infuriating twins want to know all about you...HikaruxOCxKaoru
1. Chapter One

_Hello! First Ouran Fanfic so I'll try and make it good! I've always been compelled to right one but only getting round to it now so here goes! Enjoy!_

_Chapter One_

* * *

_Really, in hindsight, deciding to go to that school could either be considered the worst mistake I ever made or the best. I didn't know that one little lie would drastically change my life but I can't bring myself to regret it. _

_There are two sides to every story, they say. Let me tell you mine._

"Mum, I'm leaving in ten minutes!"

I try and brush out the several knots that were stubbornly refusing to leave my hair and with a sign of resignation; I grabbed a bobble and tied it up into a low ponytail. I tugged at the yellow dress I was currently wearing, with annoyance, and turned away from the mirror. The damn thing cost a fortune and it wasn't even comfortable. Still it was a miracle mum was able to pay for it in the first place. She had to save up for three months to get it. "So you don't feel out of place" she said, smiling as she bought it. Like it would matter. I had a feeling I would feel out of place at Ouran Academy, regardless of what I was wearing.

Each year, the best school in the country, Ouran Academy, give out a scholarship programme to the highest placed student in middle-school. Usually only the sons and daughters of extremely wealthy families attend there but last year, I managed to get offered a place with a full scholarship. It was like a dream come true and I immediately accepted. I also gladly found out that the year prior, another working-class student got a scholarship to Ouran so I giddily thought that all the students at Ouran were extremely accepting. How wrong I was.

_"Did you know that that Fujioka kid has to work in that host club?"_

_Ah yes. The Host Club. I'd heard of it._

_It was Saturday afternoon and my best friend and I were sitting outside our favourite café, having a cup of green tea. It was a beautiful day and I was feeling happy and content. Until Satomi decided to open her big mouth._

_"So?" I questioned, sipping at my cup._

_"Kotoko! Think about it. They might make you be part of that club!"_

_I scoffed slightly and set my tea down on the table._

_"Don't be ridiculous. The Host Club is an all-male club. They couldn't ask a girl to join. And anyway, I wouldn't accept. I have do much work to do…with schoolwork and work at the restaurant. It would be a hassle."_

_"I'm sure they didn't simply ask Fujioka to join. I heard he's the quiet type. Wouldn't be one to do that sort of stuff."_

_I snorted at her. "Where do you find out all this rubbish?"_

_She gasped in mock-anger. "I'll have you know what I know everything about everyone, everywhere! It's for that reason I'm going to be the best journalist in the world!"_

_I rolled my eyes at her. "And I'm sure you will be. But if _I_ want to be the best _doctor_ in the world, I need to attend that school. And I want to go, Satomi, honestly. Yes, I'll miss you but we can meet up every day, here, after school and I can tell you all the gossip about Ouran."_

_She suddenly looked at me very seriously; a seldom thing for Satomi. "You're sure you'll be alright?"_

_I smiled, albeit sadly at her and standing up, went to give her a hug. "Of course I'll be."_

"Mum! I said I'm leaving soon!"

I heard a faint reply from the kitchen and when she walked into my bedroom, she oohed and ahhed and gushed about how _pretty _I looked.

"Before you go, let me get the camera!"

"No, mother, you are not taking any pictures of me. I look like a lemon." I muttered, grabbing my schoolbag and putting my bento into it.

She pouted but didn't push the idea. I was testy enough; she didn't want me to explode.

"Right," I started, giving her a brave smile, "I'm leaving."

She gave me a quick kiss on the cheek, reminding me she wouldn't be home until seven and that she would leave a list of chores of the kitchen table for when I returned. I simply nodded and headed out the door.

After walking for a good twenty minutes, I idly glanced at my watch and giving a yelp, realised I was two minutes late.

Running as fast as I could, I bounded into the school, ignoring the strange looks I received and headed straight for the reception area. I didn't marvel at the place, I had done that already during the summer break. But I had to admit, it was more like a five star hotel than a place of learning.

"Hi," I said a little breathlessly to the receptionist as I walked up to her. "I'm Ogura Kotoko. I'm the-"

"Scholarship student, yes, I'm aware." She turned her nose up at me slightly and I frowned. First elitist of the day, ladies and gentlemen. She quickly handed me a map of the school and told me where my form class was. "Do try not to get lost." Was all she said, as she turned her back on me and walked away. Snobbish cow.

I walked slowly through the corridors, looking at the map and then every few seconds, looking up again. I knew I was on the right floor and when I looked up again, I gave a sigh of relief when I saw my homeroom door sign a few metres away from me. I walked towards it but turned to put the map in my schoolbag. I just had to walk into someone, didn't I?

I was knocked to the ground and giving a wince of pain, looked up. Staring down at me where two identical boys, both wearing the same look of irritation on their faces. I wasn't surprised when they didn't offer to help me up. I ungracefully managed to get myself off the floor and smooth down my dress. I bowed slightly at the both of them.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going."

They simply raised their eyebrows at me and walked on. I heard a faint "Freshmen. Complete idiots," coming from one of them and turned around to give them a piece of my mind but they were gone.

"Jerks," I mumbled as I swatted at my dress. Giving another sigh, I walked into my classroom.

The good thing about going to a new school was that many people didn't know each other, so it was easy to make friends. Of course, at this school, everyone was rich and their parents probably worked together somehow so already knew each other. In my class, 1A, _everyone_ seemed to know everyone.

I cast my eyes around the room and ignoring the excited whispers of my fellow classmates, I went to sit down at a seat right at the back. Immediately, I got a book out and began reading. Maybe if I didn't say anything, they wouldn't talk to me, right? Oh, how naïve I was.

"Hi!"

I started violently, looking up to see a very pretty brown-haired girl standing in front of my table. I smiled weakly at her.

"Hello." I said simply.

"I didn't know we had someone else in our class." She said, giving me a quick look up and down.

I shrugged, not knowing what to say.

"What's your name?" She questioned, pulling up a chair. I sighed and set my book down. So much for not talking to anyone.

"Ogura Kotoko." I winced at my bluntness. I might as well be nice. I was going to be spending the next three years here. It might be good to have some friends. "Yours?"

She seemed positively delighted I asked her. "I'm Komori Rika."

I raised my eyebrows in surprise. Komori? As in Komori Hotels? They were one of the biggest hotel chains in Japan.

"Ogura, Ogura, Ogura…" Rika seemed to be searching her mind on how she knew my name. I was about to tell her to stop bothering and that I was a simple working-class student who got a scholarship but she cut across me.

"Aha! I got it! Your dad's Ogura Shigeki, the president of iTunes Japan, isn't he?" She looked at me expectantly.

I _was_ going to tell her that my dad had died four years ago and that she had unfortunately got it wrong. I don't know why I decided to say what I did but I do know one thing. My whole life changed completely when that one, little word came spurting from my lips.

"Yeah." I blurted out before I could stop myself. Kotoko! You absolute idiot! I then thought about it for a moment. Who was I really hurting? No one was ever going to find out and it would be nice to be accepted instead of people looking down on me or worse, pitying me. The only people who seemed to know where the people who worked here so it wouldn't be so bad. "But he's away all the time, so I don't get to see him much."

"Oh my gosh! This is so cool!" She squealed and then called out to the rest of the class. Within moments I had gone from being the odd-one-out in the class to the most popular. I tried not to falter. I might as well give it everything I had got. People were constantly asking questions and I basically bull-shitted my way through. I told them the reason I don't know anyone was because our family lived in Tokyo for many years and my mum and I decided to move somewhere more rural and my dad would come down on the weekends. It was an easy enough story to believe and they were practically eating it up.

Rika seemed to claim as her new best friend and I didn't mind; she was actually really nice. She said she would show me around at lunchtime and I smiled, feeling so much more at ease than I did when I arrived that morning.

After several hours of class, lunchtime came. Rika bounded up to me and linked arms as we walked out of the classroom. As we made our way to the canteen, people are pointing and staring at us both. Rika was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"It seems news travels quickly around here." She said, giving me a wink. I gaped.

"You mean, they're pointing and whispering because of _me_? I thought they were looking at you!" It honestly made more sense for people to be pointing and whispering at Rika. The girl was undeniably gorgeous. I felt plain and pathetic beside her.

"Your dad is the president of iTunes, Kotoko. Of course people would be talking about you."

I gave her an uneasy smile and quickly changed the subject. When we arrived at the canteen, I went to walk over to an empty table. Rika pulled me back.

"What are you doing? The food's over there." She pointed to the extravagant buffet at the end of the dining room. I patted my schoolbag.

"My…uh…chef made me a bento. I don't like school dinners." Yeah, okay. That sounded decent enough. She gave a gasp.

"You are so adorable!" She cooed and I smiled at her, restraining myself from giving her a slap in the face for patronising me. "Okay well, if you're going to sit down, sit down over there." She pointed to a table where other girl and a boy were sitting at it. I vaguely remembered they were in my class. I nodded and made my way over.

"Hello," I started as I approached the table, "Rika said to come over here-"

"Of course, of course, sit down Ogura-san!" The girl with black hair to my left said and I grinned, setting my bag down and taking a seat.

"You can call me Kotoko." I said, feeling embarrassed she was being so formal. I took out my bento and before they could say anything, I said the same thing to them as I did to Rika. They gave a nod of understanding.

"I know what you mean but the food at Ouran is really nice, you should try it sometime."

Yeah, right. I'll just sell my house, shall I? I gave a nod and dug into my food.

"I'm sorry, but I forgot your names." I said sheepishly, stabbing at a rice-ball.

"I'm Kormori Jinko" The girl said, giving me a broad smile. I nodded and turned to the boy. He was quite handsome, light brown hair and flashing green eyes. Probably the cutest boy I had seen so far.

"I'm Nakagawa Ryo, nice to meet you, Kotoko-chan." He smiled and I immediately brought my eyes back to my bento. I could feel my cheeks heating up. One thing I despise about myself; when I get flushed or embarrassed, I turn to colour of a tomato.

Moments later, Rika came striding over to the table. She plonked her tray down and gracefully sat down on the seat next to me. She didn't make a move to eat anything. She simply turned in her seat and stared at the door.

"Uh, Rika-chan?" I asked, confused, "What are you doing?"

She didn't reply and just kept staring at the door. "Don't bother asking her, she isn't going to answer." Jinko said, rolling her eyes at her friend. "She's waiting for the Host Club to come in."

I crinkled my nose up. Casting my eyes over the dining hall, I found many girls staring at the door, the same look of expectance on their faces as Rika had. I knew what the host club did and everything but I surprised so many of the female students were so into them.

I gave Jinko a slight look of surprise. "Are you not a fan?"

She grinned. "I am, I'm a member (at our middle-school, Ouran prep, you were able to sign up for clubs before school started) just like Rika but I'm not a massive fangirl. I don't start squealing when they walk through the doors. Speaking of which…"

She looked past my head and gave a small sigh of adoration. All around me, girls began screaming and clapping their hands in glee.

I rolled my eyes in derision. "What's was the big deal? They're just a bunch of boys, running some afterschool club." I turned to look and froze. I immediately understood what the big deal was.

Standing in the arch-way of the door where five of the most beautiful boys I had ever seen in my whole life. Like, ever. They put Ryo to shame.

The tall blonde caught my eye the easiest. Flamboyant, egotistical, dramatic, and imposing were the first words I had thought of. His personality was practically emitting off of his skin it was so big. Still, as big and bright as it was, he had me flustered. Perfect milky skin, bright blue eyes, a thin (yet muscular) frame, blonde-hair (strange, you don't see a lot of that in Japan) and a slight accent to his Japanese (which I was able to catch when he spoke to me later). I had a feeling this guy got a lot of girls. Or at the very least, several admirers.

My eyes fell upon a short brunette who looked unhappy. I couldn't help but wonder if this was the boy Satomi had mentioned last Saturday. At the moment, I was too caught up in the brunette's pretty brown eyes, a sudden spark of jealousy rising. I had brown eyes myself, but they were nothing like the one this boy had. It almost wasn't fair, since boys didn't need to be pretty but ended up getting eyes like those anyways. I shifted my gaze to another tall one, standing beside the blonde-haired boy

He was casting his eyes around the room and scribbling furiously on a black book he was carrying in his left hand. Dark hair, dark eyes…glasses. I usually wasn't the type that went for guys in glasses but he pulled it off…

I finally turned my gaze to last two of the group and my jaw dropped. It was the same twins from earlier that morning! Still I couldn't help but admire them. I decided, with a bitter sigh, that they were definitely the best-looking, in my opinion anyway. With their flaming red hair, sparkling eyes and mischievous smirks that seemed to never slip, I found myself staring at them the longest.

"Kotoko? Kotoko-chan!"

I whirled back around to my table. "Huh? What?"

Jinko and Rika smirked at me. "Just a bunch of boys, hm?" Jinko said, raising her eyebrows in amusement. I blushed.

"Shut up. You didn't tell me they were that good-looking!" I narrowed my eyes slightly, "But looks can be deceiving. Those twins are a pair of jerks."

All three of them stared at me in surprise. "Hikaru and Kaoru?" Rika furrowed her brow. "You've met them already?"

I nodded. "This morning. I bumped into them and they called me a complete idiot." I stabbed at my bento and began chewing furiously.

"That's strange, they always seemed nice to me." Rika commented and then suddenly grinned at me, "Would you like to meet the rest of them?"

I spat my food out while Jinko and Ryo burst out laughing. I felt myself go redder than ever and I shook my head profusely.

"N-no it's okay, Rika-chan, really-"

"Tamaki-sempai! Hey, Tamaki! Over here!"

I felt like I could have buried myself alive there and then. The host club suddenly turned their gazes to our table and the blonde one, who must have been Tamaki, gave Rika a broad smile and began making his way over. The rest of the group followed.

I turned back to the table and began breathing quickly.

"Uh, Kotoko, are you okay?" Ryo asked, concerned. Jinko snorted.

"She's fine. She might pass out by the looks of it but maybe one of the host club will revive her?" She winked at me and I scowled at her in return.

"Hi Tamaki!" Rika gushed and, taking a deep breath, I turned around, "I just wanted to introduce you to my new friend."

I tried hard not to gape at them all but felt my cheeks practically go on fire when Tamaki turned his attention to me, give me a gorgeous smile, bowed low and capturing my hand in his, slowly brought it to his lips.

"My dad and Tamaki's are best friends." Rika said, sounding somehow very proud of herself.

"What's your name, Princess?" He spoke, looking my directly in my eyes. I honestly thought I was going to faint.

"Uh…uh…uh…"

"Her name's Kotoko. Ogura Kotoko." Rika piped up, clearly aware that I was in no condition to speak, "Her dad's the president of iTunes Japan. They've lived in Tokyo most of their lives but moved down here a couple of weeks ago." She also sounded very proud to be friends with me.

The host club gave one another a look of surprise before looking at Kotoko with impressiveness. Rika then introduced me to Haruhi, who gave her a warm smile before introducing her to Kyoya. Was staring intently at me while he took my hand. I felt almost as though he was measuring me up, my wealth, my status…my value. He just continued to scrutinize me, as though looking right into my head and seeing everything about me unfold before his eyes. The feeling of being read like an open book scared me. I tried to cast my own gaze away, but it was hard. He finally simply smiled.

"A pleasure to meet you Miss Ogura." He then began writing in his book. The way he looked at me didn't sit well with me…I had a feeling he knew…

"And finally, Kotoko, I'd like to introduce you to Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. But you've already met before." She gave me a sly smile and I tried my best to be nice and smile. They clearly didn't have the same outlook.

"Look Kaoru, it's the little lamb that was lost this morning."

"Yes, you would think with her dad being a president of a massive company, that a school of this size wouldn't intimidate her."

"Clearly she's just stupid. Which is a definite shame because she hasn't much else going for her-"

I felt frozen in shock and only numbly realised tears were leaking from my eyes. They were so horrible. How could they be in the host club?

"Hikaru! Kaoru!"

Tamaki's sharp voice brought me back to the situation. Tamaki was glaring at them as was Haruhi. They looked slightly uncomfortable but didn't make any gesture of apology.

"Say sorry to Miss Ogura right at this minute! I would have thought you would have learnt by now." Tamaki demanded, pointing at me. Oh God, the whole dining hall was now looking our way.

"No way." The one on the right side, giving me a look of clear disgust while I flinched back. "We were just telling it like it is."

And with that, they both turned on their heels and sauntered out of the dining hall. Kyoya was the first to speak.

"I apologise about that Miss Ogura. Hikaru and Kaoru are having an off-day today. Family issues." He gave Haruhi an obvious look and he groaned.

"Fine, I'll go talk to them." He turned to me, "I'm sorry Miss Ogura, please excuse me." I shrugged, feeling slightly better knowing that they weren't just like for any reason.

"Miss Ogura, I apologise profusely on behave of those idiot twins. They are a difficult pair to work with but I'm being completely honest when I tell you that they are usually not like this. As an apology it would be my honour to ask you to come to the host club, this afternoon." Tamaki muttered, giving me a winning smile that made my head spin. Again, I couldn't speak.

"She'll be there." Rika said, trying to stop herself from laughing at me. Ryo and Jinko weren't even trying. They had their heads on the table, silently shaking with laughter. Thankfully the Kyoya and Tamaki had the graciousness to pretend not to notice.

"Until this afternoon, Miss Ogura." Tamaki said, finally letting go of my hand. Both he and Kyoya bowed and began to make their way out of the canteen. As they left, I distinctly heard Tamaki snap, "I am going to have to bash their heads together! Honestly!" and I smiled slightly.

When I turned back around, Rika was giving me a look of concern. I waved my hand airly.

"It's fine Rika-chan, really." I try to push the thought of those twins out of my head and gave her a warm smile. "So go on then, tell me all about the Host Club."

She grinned. "Well…"

* * *

_TBC…_

_There's the first chapter, I'm sorry it's a little slow, I don't want Kotoko to be a Mary-Sue so I have to take a long jump at this. Please tell me what you thought, the only reason I'll continue is if you give me reason to! Ha-ha! Thanks, LucyMoon1992 x_


	2. Chapter Two

_Hello everyone! Thank for so much to those of you who reviewed or made this their favourite! I love you! Here's the next chapter!_

_Guest, Usaga and a hippy, Melanie-Says and RightonPoint, thank you so much for reviewing! _

_Chapter Two_

* * *

The room itself was extremely large but it was probably because it was the same size of my house that I got so blown away. There were beautiful armchairs and sofas placed strategically around the room and each host/hosts had an array of very pretty girls sitting around them, gazing at them in simple adoration. Both Rika and I had just arrived, after _much_ persuasion on Rika's part. I was so embarrassed about what had happened at lunch that the last place I wanted to be so the Host Club.

Now, looking around, I had to feeling that I could get used to this amazing place. I stood in the centre of the room, gaping at the grandeur of it all. Rika, beside me, snickered.

"Why are you so surprised? I assume that your bedroom would be about the same size, right?"

I snapped my mouth shut and tried my best to be nonchalant.

"Oh, I'm actually really surprised at how _small_ it is. I would have thought with a club of this size, it would be much bigger." _God I'm a douche._

"Well if you don't like it so much…"

"…Why don't you just leave?"

"You're annoying the hell out of everyone here…"

"…and your ugliness is affecting our customers."

I whirled around to come face to face with Hikaru and Kaoru. I glared at them while they simply stared at me. Both of them had their eyebrows raised and I could basically _feel_ the hatred for me radiating off them.

"What is your problem?" I whispered, hoping not to draw to much attention to myself. I glanced sideways and noticed that Haruhi Fujioka has already spotted us and a look of dread flashed across his face.

"You. Clearly." Replied the twin on the right. I winced slightly at his bluntness.

"I haven't done anything to either of you so I don't understand why you're acting like this." I scowled at them as Rika pleaded with me to calm down, "I saw you not five minutes ago; you are really nice to everyone else in this God damn room, why can't you be nice to me?"

They looked at each other for a moment and then smirked before looking at me again. I shifted uncomfortably under their gaze and I swore their eyes gleamed red.

"Isn't it obvious?" They grinned at me evilly and sauntered forward. The one of the right leaned down and put his mouth against my ear. My skin burned at the feeling of his breath of my neck and I could feel myself turning red. "We're bored," he whispered and I immediately blanched, "So we're going to make your live a living hell."

I stumbled away from them as I looked at them in horror. Why me? I hadn't done a _thing_ to them! This is simply outrageous!

"Kotoko? Kotoko-chan, what's wrong?" Rika asked, worried. She glanced back and forth between the twins and I. They were now looking at me with perfectly innocent faces and with smiles that wouldn't melt butter. I scowled and gnashed my teeth together.

"Why you little-"

"Miss Ogura."

I let out a slow growl and the twins looked behind me and grinned. They stuck their tongues out at me and ran back to their table, starting their ridiculous brotherly-love crap again. I gave a groan on frustration. _Like hell this is over_.

I turned slowly on my heel to see who addressed me and I almost wish I hadn't turned. Kyoya Ootori, the vice-president of the Host Club, came bounding up to me, ominous black-clipboard tucked under his arm. He bowed to Rika and I and we returned it quickly.

"Miss Komori, if you don't mind, I would like to speak to Miss Ogura alone." He smiled at her and she immediately flushed, waving her hand airily.

"No, no, that's not a problem at all." She turned to me swiftly, "I'll just be sitting over there." She pointed to Haruhi's table and I nodded. She skipped away, her long brown hair swishing around her as she went. I rolled my eyes at her fondly.

"Perhaps we can go somewhere a little quieter, Miss Ogura? The matter of which I want to speak to you about is very important."

I noted the seriousness of his voice and a chill ran down the back of my spine.

"Sure." I managed to squeak out and he smiled- but it's tight and forced- a devil's smile. He gestured towards a door to the left of the large, white windows and I made my way over. Once inside, I only barely registered that it was a kitchen.

"Would you like to take a seat?" Kyoya pointed to one of the mahogany chairs around a beautiful British-styled table and I shook my head.

"I'd rather stand, Ootori-kun."

He nodded and opened his black book.

"That's probably wise. Those chairs are possibly more expensive than your house, correct?"

I froze and looked at him in alarm. _I had to have heard wrong, right?_

"I-I-I'm sorry?"

He snapped his book shut and looked at me sternly. "You heard me, Miss Ogura."

I gaped at him, opening and closing my mouth like a fish.

"I knew from the moment that we met that you weren't who Miss Komori said you were. I knew from the day that you _enrolled_ in this school that you are a simple commoner. Much like our dear Haruhi."

"H-How-"

"I'm an extremely efficient man, Miss Ogura. I know more about you than you dare to think."

My head began to spin. _How can this happening? Why did have I have to lie? Why couldn't I have just said I was a normal teenager?_

"Well then." I said, putting as much courage and conviction into my words as I could possible manage. "What are you going to do? Tell everyone? Out me in front of the whole Host Club?" I gave a moan of frustration. "Oh those douche-bag twins are going to have a _field day_ over this one…"

Kyoya watched me carefully and looked like he was briefly considering what I said.

"It _is_ tempting to destroy all your friendships here on your very first day but no, Miss Ogura. I'm not going to tell anyone who you are."

I came up short and gazed at him warily.

"Why not?" I asked suspiciously.

He shrugged as he pushed his glasses further up his long nose.

"It doesn't benefit me in any way. And you're not hurting me or the Host Club by telling this little white lie. Besides, I have better things to do than spread gossip about you, Miss Ogura." He gave me another evil smile. "That withstanding, I _will_ use this secret to my advantage, when needs be. Just encase I ever need you for anything."

I gasped. "You're going to blackmail me?"

He grinned. "I prefer to use the word _entrapment_, but for all intents and purposes, yes. I may never need to use it but it's just a fall-back plan, if you will."

I glared at him while he smiled at me cheerfully.

"Now that's all cleared up, why don't you go and enjoy yourself? I suppose I'll let you stay if you save up whatever money you have to try and buy something at some point along the year." I scowled at him and muttered incoherently under my breath. He noticed.

"Oh yes, that's right, it's quarter past four, you have work in an hour."

I gaped at him but he just continued to smile at me. It was actually really freakin' annoying. I said nothing and rushed from the room and I heard Kyoya making his way back into the music room also.

I ran up to Rika and gave Haruhi a small wave.

"Hey Fujioka-kun." I said quickly. He smiled at me.

"Good afternoon, Miss Ogura. How are you? I hope the twins weren't giving you any trouble?"

I glanced across the room and of course, there they are, watching me, irritation clearly etched onto their faces. I stuck my tongue out at them. Childish, yes, but they did it first.

"No, it's nothing I can't handle. They don't seem to like me very much but they picked the wrong girl to mess with." I smiled and Haruhi grinned at me, approval evident on his face. I turned my attention to Rika.

"Rika-chan, I gotta go. I have a…singing lesson in half an hour and I need to be at my house to…uh…prepare." _That was awful Kotoko! You got to think of better stuff than that crap!_

Fortunately, Rika didn't press the issue and simply gave me a hug and wished me well. I bid my goodbyes to the others and made my way out. Just as I was leaving the grounds, I glanced up to the third-floor window. Sure enough, there are those two damn twins, looking down at me with those identical smug smirks on their faces. I gave them a patronising wave and turned away.

As I walked, I could have sworn I saw genuine smiles grace their handsome features at my actions. Or maybe it was a trick of the light. Whatever.

At least I survived my first day of high school.

Only three more years to go.

Kill me now.

* * *

_So there's the second chapter! Please, please, please review! I want to know what you all think! Your words help me write more! And believe me; things are going to get juicy in the next chapter! Thanks for reading, LucyMoon1992 x_


	3. Chapter Three

_Hi everyone! First of all, I would like to say thank-you so much to everyone that has reviewed; most of you have been extremely helpful and gave me some really good advice so cheers. Secondly, a few reviewers have commented on Hikaru and Kaoru's meanness and how it's quite drastic and that they wouldn't be mean to Kotoko at school because everyone would think they're horrible. What I forgot to mention is that they only do things to Kotoko when no one is watching; purposely whispering nasty things to her. Just please keep that in mind! Anyway onto the next chapter, enjoy!_

_Chapter Three_

* * *

I rushed into the restaurant with five minutes to spare. I had to run home to get my work clothes and then run all the way to work because I left my purse on the kitchen table so I couldn't get the bus. Scattered-brain Kotoko. That's me.

The restaurant where I worked was in the middle of town, was quite small but it felt like a second home to me. The manager, Ryo, was like a big brother and since I was an only child, it was nice that whenever I needed to talk to someone about something, he was always there.

Giving a vague wave to the other waitress that was just about to get off shift, I marched into the kitchen and headed straight for the fire exit. Opening the door, I found Ryo sitting on a tool, smoking. Giving him a quick hug, I looked at the cigarette in disgust.

"Those things are going to kill you someday." I observed dryly, giving him a stern glance. He chuckled and threw the cigarette on the ground and stood on it.

"I'm not getting any younger, kiddo, so it doesn't really matter." I scowled at him.

"What a charming look on life you have, Ryo-kun. You're only twenty-seven! " I rolled my eyes skyward. "Honestly, the only reason I stick with you is because you pay me a good wage."

He laughed again and ruffled my hair while opening the fire exit door. "No, the only reason you stick with me is because I'm _awesome_."

I muttered incoherently under my breath and he simply sauntered back in and I eventually followed. Quickly putting an apron, I strode out of the kitchen and into the fray. The good thing about working at Zuma was that it was _always_ hectic. And being the only waitress on during the dinner period was mental. It kept me extremely busy and therefore made the time go faster.

So therefore when I looked up at the clock after wiping down all the tables, I wasn't too surprised when I saw it was ten o'clock and I could go home. Giving a small sigh of relief, I tiredly walked back into the kitchen and grabbed my bag.

"I'm leaving now, Ryo. See you on Saturday!" I called and immediately he came rushing round the corner with an envelope in his hands. He pushed said envelope into my bewildered hands and I looked from him to it in confusion.

"And this would be…?"

"Just open it."

I did as was said and when seeing what was inside, gave a gasp of delight.

"Ryo! Thank-you!" He had given me four thousand yen! I jumped into his arms and he laughed while hugging me back. Pulling away, I bowed and thanked him again.

"It's for doing so well in your exams and getting into Ouran."

Immediately my happiness plummeted. He noticed my dejected posture and gloomy features.

"Kotoko-chan, are you okay?" He asked, concerned. I sighed.

"Yes, of course," I mumbled, while he raised an eyebrow at me, not believing one word, "No…oh, I don't know!"

He placed a hand on my shoulder.

"You know you can tell me anything and I won't judge you."

I nodded. "It's a long story."

"You've only been there for one day, it can't be that long."

I gave groan of annoyance. "Believe me, it _is_."

He pulled out two stools and indicated for me to sit down.

"I've got time."

I sighed and sat down.

"Well, here's how it is…"

* * *

By the time I had arrived home, it was a quarter past eleven. Ryo had listened to what I had to say and, as always, gave me some good advice. He didn't judge me when I told him about the lie, he simply said that I should keep my head down and just try and get on with my work. That's why I was there, after all. In regards to the twins, when I explained them to Ryo- with a scowl on my face the entire time- he simply laughed and told me they were probably just messing around and would be nicer as time went on. I was highly dubious.

The minute I opened my front door, I was encased in a bear hug by my mother. Rolling my eyes, I gently pulled away, setting my bag down and heading for the kitchen.

"Kotoko!" She gushed, following after me, "How was your first day? Did you meet some new friends?"

"Hi to you too, Mum." I said, getting out some instant ramen and preparing it. I was _starving_. "Yeah, it was alri-"

"Oh, I know it was alright! And I know you've already made new friends because a very handsome boy stopped by here at about half seven. I was just home and-"

I whirled around to face her. "_What_ handsome boy?"

She smiled at me. "He told me his name was Ootori." Immediately I blanched. "Oh, Kotoko! You made friends with an Ootori! I'm so proud!"

I growled. How dare he come to my house?! "I wouldn't exactly say we're _friends_-"

"He said he only stopped by so he could give you something but obviously you weren't home. It was strange, it was like he knew you weren't here…" Damn stalker. Knowing where I am at all time…

"Did he say anything else?" I asked wearily. If he had told me my mum that I lied about our family, she would be _crushed_. She would think that I was embarrassed of coming from such a poor family and she would start crying. I can handle my mum pretty well but I cannot _stand_ it when she cries. It is the saddest thing in the world.

Fortunately, she just smiled and pointed to the table. "No, he just left that envelope for you."

I glanced at the letter suspiciously. Why hadn't he just waited until tomorrow to give me a letter? Oh wait, I bet he wanted to see if I lived in a hovel. I was immediately relieved when I looked around and realised that the house was spotless. That'll show him; we may be poor but we're clean.

"Well dear, it's terribly late so I'm going to bed. I completely forgot when I got home today that you were working so will you do those chores tomorrow night or the night after?"

I nodded, not really listening to what she was saying, instead staring at the letter. She give me a kiss goodnight and retired to her bedroom. As soon as she was gone, I grabbed the letter and ripped it open. Inside there was a roll on pink parchment, addressed to me. I began to read the elegant writing adorning it:

_Dear Miss Ogura,_

_I do apologise for arriving at your house when you are at work but I forgot to inform you that the Host Club are having an autumn ball this Friday evening and it would be most beneficial if you were to attend- it would dodge any unnecessary questions as to why you wouldn't attend if you were one of the wealthiest children at the school._

_Come and see me tomorrow at lunch, in Music Room Three, so I can get your size and order you a dress._

_Kind regards, _

_Kyoya Ootori_

_P.S. You owe me. That is the only reason why I'm doing this for you._

_P.P.S Don't be late. I hate waiting._

I stared at the letter incredulously for a moment. Was he actually serious? Like hell was I going to some ball! It wasn't that I didn't like dancing but having to spend a whole evening with the Host Club? No way. Sure they're beautiful and having to stare at them all evening is not something I would mind_ at all_ but I could just imagine the insults I would get from the twins. I shuddered. No way was I going.

I yawned loudly and realised it was probably time for bed. Grabbing my ramen as I trudged to my room, I began to wonder what excuse I could use on Kyoya. Whatever. I'll think more about it tomorrow.

* * *

The day had been relatively normal. Rika and I were still getting looks in the corridor, much to Rika's intense pleasure but apart from that, the whole buzz about being the daughter of some really rich guy had basically disappeared. I was just another normal student.

When the lunch bell rang, I was immediately out of my seat. I told Rika some crap about how I had to go to the office and ring my dad because I hadn't talked him in so long. She simply nodded and told me that when I was free to come to the canteen. I said I would and ran from the room.

As soon as I arrived at the door of Music Room Three, I had the upmost urge to just turn and walk away. But I stood my ground. I was going to tell Kyoya that I wasn't going and that was final. I nodded determinedly and was just about to walk in when I heard a voice. _Two_ voices actually. I turned slowly to my right and scowled. _Crap_.

"Well, well, well, look who it is…"

"…Don't know if you haven't noticed, freshman, but the Host Club is only open _after_ class…"

"…Just can't wait to see us again, can you?"

"That's cute but we're not into tacky girls such as yourself…"

"…not only that but considering who we are, a girl we like actually has to be pretty…"

My vision blurred as tears began to form in my eyes. "Go away." Why were they so cruel to me? They ignored my request, however, and kept going.

"…she has to be intelligent too and God knows that you aren't…"

"…How exactly did you get into this school, freshman? You seduced your sensei, didn't you?"

I felt a tear slide down my face and furiously wiped it away. Rule one-oh-one: never let them see you cry. "Leave me alone."

"Testy. How does it feel knowing the only reason you ever got in here is because you fucked-"

There weren't many words that could describe my fury except that I was finally releasing the frustration and anger I had kept pent up for the past two days, "Shut up you bastard! God, you two really don't know when to quit do you? Don't belittle my intelligence! Just because I'm a freshman doesn't mean I'm not smart! You have no idea the kind of pressure I'm under; you couldn't live an hour in my damn world! You're both childish, selfish, and obnoxious as hell. I hate you always looking down on me all the fucking time, so LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!"

The twins stuck their tongues out at me and left, one of them muttering, "Bitch."

I took a few deep breaths before trying to once again focus on my current situation, but I soon realised that all I could think about was yelling at Hikaru and Kaoru. I didn't feel particularly sorry for either of them, and personally had a lot more to say. However, I also felt that since they were in the Host Club and were friends with Haruhi's, it'd be in my best interests to apologise the next time I saw them…even if I felt that they didn't deserve one.

Shrugging off my feelings, I strode into Music Room Three. Kyoya was sitting at one of the many tables in the centre of the room. Standing near him where two young women in maid outfits, looking incredibly gleeful. I gulped as I walked over to him.

"You're late."

I winced. "Sorry, I was…detained."

He raised his eyebrows at my reply. "Yes, I heard your little rant out there. Quite impressive. But please do refrain from arguing with the twins on the school grounds. It won't help business if everyone sees you three having a scream match at one another." He paused and then added. "You should apologise."

I sighed. "I was going to anyway. But they should learn the word 'sorry' too. The things they say to me…"

Kyoya didn't look incredibly concerned about how I was feeling and shrugged, getting out of his chair.

"Don't ask me to explain how the twin's minds work. It's impossible to know." He suddenly turned and indicated to the two maids behind him. "The girls here will get you fitted for your dress. You also have a hair appointment at half four on Friday afternoon. After that you will make your way here and get ready. The party begins at seven so leave the school and walk down the street opposite; a limo will be waiting for you and you will arrive when the other guests are arriving also. Understood?"

My brain swam, trying to process all the information. I had to tell him I didn't want to go! I opened my mouth to articulate the words but he cut across me.

"You are _going_." He stated, eyes blazing. "Or do you want me to tell the whole student body about your real life?"

I gaped at him. "You wouldn't _dare_."

He snorted in derision and walked to the door. As he opened it, he turned and he raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow. "Miss Ogura, you and I both know that that is not in the least bit true. Until tomorrow." And with that he was gone.

I sighed and threw my hands up in defeat. God damn it! That guy honestly was a descendant of the Devil. I slowly turned to the two maids. They were grinning at me madly.

"Please, sit down Miss Ogura, let's go through what colour you would like first!"

I mumbled at faint reply and did as she said.

To hell with it, Kotoko. Just have fun and be a girl for today.

And Friday.

And whenever else Kyoya decides he needs me.

_Crap_.

* * *

_Well there you go! Hope you liked! Pleaseeeeee review! Thanks, LucyMoon1992 x_


	4. Chapter Four

_Hey, everyone! I apologise for not updating in so long, it's been a mad couple of weeks for me. Anyway, let's get on with the chapter; it's the ball tonight- eep! Enjoy!_

_Thanks so much to __**RightonPoint, SuClover**__, and __**Melanie-Says**__ for reviewing. I really appreciate it guys! _

_Chapter Four_

* * *

You know the way when you want something to happen, it seems that time just decides to go slower? Well, that can also hold true for the exact opposite. If you really don't want something to happen, time goes faster. Or maybe someone up there just _really_ hated me.

Either way, there I was, standing in my room; my hair done is some ridiculous style, staring uneasily at the pile of material lying over my bed. My new dress.

Okay, so maybe I was being a _bit_ unfair. As far as fashion goes, I'm not exactly the next Louis Vuitton. I know nothing about fashion. But those two weird maids of Kyoya's did and I had to admit, with their help, the dress we designed was actually quite nice. It was a pale green colour, which shimmered slightly as the afternoon sun caught it through my open window. It had an average neck line so that I didn't look like a slut and yet not like a prude. I remembered vaguely that I felt good in the dress, that the straps on my shoulders were comfortable and the silk material felt like a second skin.

When it was finally ordered and delivered and I tried it on, the maids both gasped in delight. I refused to look at myself in the mirror though; it was bad enough I had to attend this stupid ball; I didn't want to see how much of a fool I was going to look like.

Giving a small sigh of resignation, I threw the dress on and zipped it up. Thankfully, my make-up had already been applied at the hair salon so I didn't have to look at a mirror. After carefully getting into the plain nude coloured heels I had been supplied with, I took a deep breath and walked out of room.

_Click._

"God dammit, Mum, I said no pictures!"

I threw my hands over my face as my mother giggled.

"But, dear, apart from your school uniform, I hardly ever see you in a dress! And you look so beautiful!"

I groaned and moved past her, into the kitchen, grabbing my green cutch-bag as I went. Of course she followed me.

"Go away, Mum."

She paid no heed but did put the camera down.

"I still can't believe that Kyoya boy bought you a dress, just so you could go to the ball. What a lovely, young man."

"Yeah, he's a right charmer…" I muttered disdainfully as I put my phone into my bag. I turned to her and tried to smile. I probably looked like I was in pain.

"I'm going now, see ya later on." I gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek and she grinned.

"Have fun!"

"Will do." I called as I marched out the door.

* * *

I arrived at the school gates precisely when Kyoya told me and went where I was instructed. Sitting exactly where he said it would be was my limo. Or Kyoya's limo. Whatever.

As I strode towards it, a man got out of the driver's seat and smiled at me.

"Good evening, Miss Ogura." He opened the passenger's door and I nodded my head in thanks while jumping in.

_Breathe, Kotoko, just breathe. Everything will be fine. _

I watched as we turned into the school and saw, with upmost relief, that Rika was arriving at the exact same time as I. As soon as my driver opened my door, I jumped out and walked quickly over to her.

"Rika-chan! Thank God you're here. I thought I might have to go in by myself." I gave her a smile and she looked at me strangely before gasping loudly, drawing (as usual) too much unwarranted attention.

"Kotoko?! Is that _you_?!" She all but practically screamed. I glared at her as some more people glowered at us. I grabbed her arm and began dragging her into the school.

"Of course it's me. Who else would it be, you idiot?"

She gaped at me. "You…you look like a complete ride!"

I pulled a face. "Charming. You're looking well yourself."

God, I hated her at times. She looked even more amazing than usual. Being the way she was, I knew she was going to wear something that would make her stand out and so had opted for a blood-red dress that was similar to mine in the way that it was silk and clung to her body but her neck-line plunged into her chest giving her the most amazing cleavage I had ever seen. I crossed my arms and huffed. I felt inadequate and plain beside her.

"I didn't mean it in a bad way. You look good tonight, Kotoko."

I shrugged. "I wouldn't know. I refused to look at myself in the mirror."

She grinned at my slyly. "Well you should have. Don't try and steal Tamaki or Haruhi from me now, will you?"

I rolled my eyes. "Wouldn't dream of it."

We had finally made our way into the main hall. It was so spectacular, it took my breath away. The plush curtains had been pulled over the windows and the grand staircase had been decked out with a band and then to the side, a DJ set, which I presumed was for later on. Also standing on the staircase was none other than the Host Club.

Oh God, did they really have to be so beautiful? I felt my eyes being almost subconsciously drawn to the twins. They were wearing identical suits and grinning wildly at the members around us. I swiftly looked away, blushing for some reason. They looked so…nice. _Normal_. Not like the last time we had spoken.

I had temporarily forgotten about that. I would clearly be the better person and apologise first, even if they had been horrible to me for absolutely no reason. But I really didn't know if I had it in me to say it tonight. I truly wanted to avoid them because God knows they would say something about the way I looked. I got enough teasing from them about my appearance as it was. Who knew what kind of awful things they would come out with?

I turned to my right see Rika waving frantically at Tamaki, who gave her a wink in return. She nearly fainted. I rolled my eyes once more but swiftly turned my attention to the staircase. Tamaki cleared his throat and smiled tenderly at his audience.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the Host Club Autumn Ball. We sincerely hope you enjoy yourself this evening and may you dance the night away with your favourite hosts as well as the many men who have joined us tonight. But most of all, have fun! May the party begin!"

Suddenly the room blasted with music and I started violently. I turned to my right and found Rika had disappeared. I looked straight ahead and spotted her making a beeline for Tamaki. I chuckled and moved off the dance-floor, giving a sigh of relief when I spotted Ryo and Jinko. I rushed over to them and raised my eyebrows.

"Enjoying yourselves?"

They looked at me blankly. _Jesus Christ, how different did I look?_ I began to feel slightly uneasy about it. If I looked completely different the twins might harass me more…or maybe they wouldn't notice me at all! Holy hell, that would amazing.

"It's me. Kotoko." I said dryly, watching as they gave me an incredulous look over. _Yeah, yeah, I look different. Sue me._

"Wow, Kotoko! You look great!" Jinko said, giving me a playful shove on the arm. "You're giving Rika a run for her money as nicest looking."

I scowled at her. "I wouldn't go that far. That girl's a work of art."

I slowly shifted my gaze from Jinko to Ryo. He was looking so cute tonight and damn me and my freakin' blushing as I felt myself burning up as I locked eyes with him.

"You look lovely tonight Kotoko-chan." He said, giving me the same smile he gave me the first day I met him.

I grinned. "You're looking well tonight too."

"Oh, looks like Rika got her paws into Tamaki."

We all looked over to see Rika and Tamaki swooping gracefully around the ballroom as people watched in awe. Tamaki looked slightly dazed however, glancing every few seconds to Haruhi who was standing at the food table. Maybe there was something going on between those two. It wouldn't exactly strike me as odd if it turned out that Tamaki was gay. A huge disappointment to most of the girls at this school but still…

"Um, Kotoko, would you like to dance?"

I smiled shyly at Ryo. He was asking me to dance! _Be cool, Kotoko, be cool. Grin at him and reply._ I opened my mouth but was cut across by a voice from behind me.

"If you don't mind Mr Nakagawa, I was hoping to steal a dance with Miss Ogura before the entire male student body descends upon her."

I whirled around and came face to face with Kyoya. I scowled at him.

"Actually, I was going to say ye-"

He shot me a warning look and I gave a sigh of resignation. I held out my hand and he snatched it quickly, pulling me onto the dance floor. He began sweeping me around the ballroom and I watched with unease the jealous faces of some diehard Kyoya fans. He was silent for a few moments, simply staring at me with an unreadable expression. Just as I was about to say something, he piped up.

"You don't look completely awful tonight, Miss Ogura. I'm impressed."

I glowered at him. "I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult." He said nothing so I continued. "I assume you wanted me for some reason. You hardly seem the type who wants to dance the night away. Too many souls in one room; you probably want to start sucking them dry."

He ignored my comment. "You have behaved in an orderly fashion so far and look well." I gaped at his outright compliment but he didn't stop, "Notwithstanding the night is still young and because of your utter foolishness, you will no doubt do something idiotic."

I glared at him with utter loathing but he continued. "I ask one thing from you; apologise to the twins. I'll be watching you, Miss Ogura. Do not mess it up. Simply apologise and walk away. Ignore them if they attempt to rile you. And you _know_ they will. So be polite and then leave. Goodness knows that you'll have your hands full tonight as it is."

I must of looked confused as he elaborated. "I'm getting several jealous stares from men around the room. Apparently Mr Nakagawa isn't the only one who wants to dance with you."

I hoped to God because of the dimmed lighting, he couldn't see me blushing.

This was ridiculous. I was the same person! A dress, a nice hair-do and some make-up can't drastically change a person!

I looked up to see Kyoya staring at me in surprise.

"You haven't looked at yourself in a mirror."

Okay, it was beyond creepy how he could practically read my mind. Without giving me time to answer, he twirled me round so that I was facing the back wall. Which was entirely covered in glass.

I shut my eyes immediately, only barely seeing a flash of green being held in Kyoya's arms.

"Please, don't. I don't want to see."

I heard him sigh in exasperation and without another word, twirled me back over to Ryo and Jinko, the former looking slightly miffed while the latter was grinning at me gleefully. I gave them a weak smile which I hoped passed off as excitement.

I turned to Kyoya, who simply took my hand and raised it to his mouth, his lips barely grazing it. I glared at him banefully.

"Enjoy the rest of your evening, Miss Ogura. Mr Nakagawa, Miss Kormori." He murmured to them both before turning swiftly on his heel and sauntering away.

_Asshole… _

Pushing all thoughts of the devil himself out of my mind, I turned to Ryo.

"How about that dance then?"

* * *

I slumped down on one of the plush velvet chairs and gave a loud yawn. Maybe if I sat and yawned, no one else would ask me to dance again. Something that couldn't be possible, because I must have danced with nearly every man in this room! My feet were freakin' killing me but who knew how many more people I would have to dance with? I gave a groan of annoyance and wished more than anything right now, that I could go home and sleep.

Getting out my phone to see what time it was, I barely glanced at the time (only half an hour left, thank God) as I noticed that I had a text from an unknown number. I opened it curiously.

_I think now would be a good time for that apology, Miss Ogura. Or would you like to dance some more? _

_K.O._

I gave a growl of rage and swept my eyes around the room to see where he was, but I couldn't spot him anywhere. Where the hell did that jerk get my phone number? On second thought, I didn't even want to know.

Blowing my bangs out of my eyes, I stood up once more and scanned the room for the twins. Finally spotting them sitting at a table on the opposite side of the room, I began to make my way over to them. A hand shot out of nowhere to stop me.

I whirled around and gave a sigh of relief when I saw it was only Ryo.

"I was wondering if you fancied another dance?"

I internally groaned in frustration. There was only one person who I had wanted to dance with the whole night and it was Ryo. Don't get me wrong, I _did_ dance with him, but that didn't mean I didn't want to dance with him _more_. And now because of those stupid twins, I couldn't.

"I'm really sorry, Ryo, but-"

"Please? I know I've already danced with you twice but I've secretly been so irritated every time some other guy wanted to dance with you. I wanted everyone to know that you liked dancing with me the most." He shrugged, albeit awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck.

My breath caught in my throat and I idly wondered if I was dreaming. I felt my phone buzz and quickly glanced at it.

_Anytime now would be sufficient, Miss Ogura._

_K.O._

I stuffed my phone back into my bag and grabbed Ryo's hand.

"Let's dance."

I smiled softly as I let Ryo sweep me around the room. He was such a good dancer, I didn't really have to do much but follow him the best I could. Once the song was over, I sighed happily and curtsied. He chuckled and then moved slowly closer to me and brushed his lips against my cheek. Giving me another smile that made my legs weak, he walked away.

Oh my God.

Did that just happen?!

_Jesus, if I die now, I do not care._

I snapped out of my trance but my phone buzzing. _Again_.

_When you're quite done staring off into space, please do as I requested, Miss Ogura._

_K.O._

I growled and dropped my phone into my back, making my way over to the twins.

_Complete jackass. Just because he doesn't have a romantic bone in his entire body…_

When I reached the table, I frowned as they had somehow magically disappeared.

"But they were just here…" I mumbled.

"Looking for _us_?"

I whirled around and surprise, surprise, there they were. I began to set my features to my trademark "Go blow yourselves" look, normally reserved just for them but restrained myself. _You're apologising, Kotoko, not starting World War Three. Cool the jets._

Before I could even utter a word, they started on me.

"Gee, Kaoru, who knew that if you put a dress and some make-up on a dog, that it just looks worse?"

"I know, Hikaru, who would have thought. Honestly, Ogura, where did you get that thing? It looks like you've painted it on."

_Calm it, Kotoko. Don't cry. Don't give them the satisfaction. Just apologise and leave._

"Look I didn't come here to argue, I've come to-"

"I'm sorry, what did you just say? Argue? Ogura, that's hardly what we do. We insult you, and you whine like a little bitch."

"Which is exactly what you are anyway so…"

The tears were threatening to spill over. _Kotoko, calm down._

"What was with all the boys tonight? Are they blind or something?"

"I know, Kaoru, why would anyone want to dance with _that_? That Nakagawa kid must have something seriously wrong with him…"

I felt the first tear roll down my cheek and I wiped it away furiously. Why did it seem when everyone was telling me that I looked lovely, these two could just knock me down so much and make me feel completely worthless?

"You're just jealous that someone actually cares for me. And I like him back."

I didn't realise I had said the words out loud until I saw the look of complete shock on their faces. Suddenly, the twin on the left surged forward and eyed me suspiciously.

"No you don't. The look on your face gives you away. You're not into this guy. Not really, anyway."

"O-of course I am! Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you like us instead?" He said, tilting my chin up slightly. I felt a blush spread across my cheeks.

"I-I do not."

He let go. "So you say."

I crossed my arms and turned to the other, who hadn't said anything. He looked dark and scared me a bit. "Well," I asked haughtily, "Cat got your tongue?"

He stood still for a moment before glaring at her. "You're supposed to be ours! Ours! Not his! Just who do you think you are anyways? You're a member of the Host Club, our club! Not…not that guy's! Besides, he's not all that great looking and you clearly don't like him. So stop trying to ignore the situation! You belong to me!"

I froze, the impact of his words hitting me like a blow to the face. What the hell did all of _that_ mean? Where the hell did all of _that_ come from? I shook my head slightly and thought hard about my response.

"I…I do not belong to anybody, least of all you. You're rude, brash, and horrible to be around. I might be just a member of the host club, but I'm not a piece of property! I don't belong to you or your brother. I belong to myself, and myself says that I want to spend the night with Ryo! Not with an immature, spoilt, ungrateful brat like you!" I glared at him. "I simply came over here to apologise for what happened the other day. But there's no way in hell I'm saying sorry now."

I turned, preparing to walk away. "Enjoy the rest of your night." And with that, I fled from the ballroom.

Once I was in the hallway, with no one around, I slid to the floor and cried. Fat, unbidden tears rolled down my cheeks, staining my dress. I don't know how long I was out there until I heard the door open. I looked up and relief flooded through me. Ryo.

"God, Kotoko, are you okay?" He hesitantly placed a hand on my arm. "What happened between you and the Hitachiin brothers? I would have thought, with you being a member of the Host Club, that you guys were friends."

"We are _not_ friends."

Ryo scratched his head and removed his hand, "Uh, hey listen Kotoko, if they're going to be that possessive over you, maybe we should just stick to being friends. Clearly they have some kind of fixation."

I stared at him wide-eyed but immediately accepted the idea. God, those damn twins were right. Not ten minutes ago was I completely mooning over him but as soon as they said I didn't like him, I knew. I knew I was just forcing myself to because he was nice and my friend.

I nodded slowly, trying to wipe my tears away. He gave me a small smile and patted me on the arm.

"You coming back in?"

I glanced at my phone. My limo was going to be here any minute.

"Sorry, going home soon but I'll see you on Monday, yeah?"

He grinned, helping me up. "Sure. See you Monday, Kotoko-chan."

Giving me one last smile, he turned and walked back inside, passing another person as he did. One person I just did not want to see right now.

"Go away." I wish I knew which one was which. It was annoying referring to them as 'that twin'.

"I'm…er…sorry. About earlier."

I felt my heart clench slightly. I swallowed thickly, my throat feeling tight. "Uh huh."

"Um…I don't know what got into me…"

"Uh-huh."

There was a long pause.

"I…really am sorry."

"You…you're not really the one who said those things, are you?"

"…"

"Thought not. You're apologizing for your brother, aren't you?"

"…"

"Thought so. Goodnight."

I turned to walk away but just as I neared the exit, a hand clamped down on my shoulder. I turned slightly, tears already threatening to fall from my eyes.

"If…if it's worth anything, he didn't seem to be your type anyways."

"I know. But it would've been nice to find out for myself." I shrugged his hand off my shoulder. "Go tell your brother he got exactly what he wanted."

And with that I rushed from the school and towards my home.

* * *

When Monday came, I completely avoided any contact with the twins.

But one phrase kept haunting me.

_"You belong to me."_

Just what did he mean when he said that? And why did he say that? What possessed him to say that to _me?_

* * *

_TBC…Please review! It took me so long to write this chapter and I really want to know what you think! Thanks, LucyMoon1992 x_


	5. Chapter Five

_Hey guys! The response for the story has been so good but I'm a little disappointed people don't seem to be reviewing! Enough of my whining, this here's to those beautiful people who have reviewed. Enjoy!_

_Thanks to __**SuClover, Mazgrl98**__ (I'm sorry for not including you last time!), __**Melanie-Says**__ (you may be right!), __**FALLING-ANGEL24, littlered337, RightonPoint**__ (thanks!), __**Kawaii Kaiya**__ and __**victoryyells**__ for reviewing. You guys make me want to write more._

_Chapter Five_

* * *

"Kotoko."

I opened my eyes slowly, bringing my hand to my forehead to shield them from the blinding light. Blinking a couple of times to adjust to my surroundings, I turned in a small circle, stopping once my eyes landed on a familiar figure smiling at me from across the small, quaint playground.

"Hikaru-kun?"

I didn't know how I knew which one he was, I just _knew_.

"Hey there." His eyes glimmered in the setting sunlight, and with a gentle grin, he gestured toward an old swing set. "Have a seat."

I raised a sceptical eyebrow. "Why would I-"

Hikaru laughed, interrupting me and grasping my hand. "You can't just go along with me, can you? Come on, I'll push you."

I had no idea what was going on but I just went with it. Hey, it was better than him standing with his doppelgänger, verbally abusing me.

"Um, okay…I guess…"

He chuckled softly, pulling me gently into the swing from behind. Placing his hands on my shoulders, he positioned his head next to my own and whispered breathily into my ear. "Just relax. I'll take care of you."

I gulped, my face turning six different shades of red. I honestly had no fucking idea what was going on, but I wasn't about to ask questions. A light push at my back sent me forward slightly and shook me from my thoughts and back to my surprisingly pleasant reality.

"Want me to push you higher?"

"N-no, this is quite alright."

"No problem."

I rolled my eye slightly but just sat there and let myself be pushed. If I had to be completely honest, this was the most adorable thing any boy's ever done to me. I was surprisingly happy and content and Hikaru was being extremely charming. Still, I was curious.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked finally after swinging for a few peaceful minutes.

Hikaru shrugged, moving to the front of the swing and catching it before it fell forward. I let out a small squeal in the sudden stop of movement, but kept my eyes firmly planted on the Host Club member.

"Cause it's fun." He smiled warmly, and I seriously hoped he would mistake the reddening of my cheeks for the setting sun. "And I like spending time with you."

"Y-you-"

"Mmm-hmm." He let me fall to the swing's resting position and leaned over so we were face to face. "And I have a pretty good feeling you like spending time with me, too."

I nervously ran a hand through my brown hair, suddenly finding that particular rock over by that particular tree to be rather interesting. "Well… I suppose at the minute…"

Hikaru chuckled, using his index finger to turn my face back to his. "You know Kotoko, you suck at lying."

I stared into those deep, topaz eyes, my heart beating loudly in my chest. Hikaru moved closer, smirking cheekily, causing me to gulp once more and lean back as far as I could without falling from the swing. "H-Hikaru-kun…"

Grin. Lean. "Hmm?"

"W-what are you doing?" I leaned back farther, Hikaru's half-lidded eyes getting closer and closer.

"Exactly what you want me to be doing, Kotoko."

"Hikaru, wait! I-"

"KOTOKO!"

My head shot up and I promptly smacked my hand off the side of the table, causing me to give a yelp of pain while Jinko and Ryo burst into laughter. I scowled at them and turned to Rika while rubbing my hand.

"You basically slept most of lunch. As soon as you finished your bento, you went to sleep. I would have woken you earlier but you seemed pretty content. Are you not sleeping properly at home?"

My dream came swimming back to me and I felt myself blush scarlet. _That's the third one this week!_ Ignoring Rika's questions, I looked at my watch.

"Look, it's five minutes until class starts, we better get going."

Packing up my things, I scurried off, ignoring Rika's shouts to wait for her. The moment we sat down however, she grilled me.

"What _is_ up with you?!"

I stared at her uneasily. "What do you mean?"

She narrowed her eyes slightly. "You've been acting weird all week. Okay, it's only Wednesday but you've hardly talked to anyone! Since the ball, you've been completely non-responsive and you get all red and nervous whenever I suggest we go to the Host Club after clas-"

She immediately stopped, her eyes widening slightly. Suddenly, her face split into a large grin.

"Oh my God, you like one of the Host Club members!"

_Okay, seriously? Was Rika turning into Kyoya now?!_

I looked at her like she was clinically insane. "Are you kidding me?" God no, Rika-chan. Ugh. Just _no_."

She clearly wasn't going to give up on this subject. "Well, it's got to be about someone. I mean, every time I look over to you in class, you've got this far-away look in your eyes and some dopey looking smile on your face. You're totally crushing on someone and I want to know who!"

Like hell I was telling her. Like _hell_.

"I thought we were friends, Kotoko-chan. Best friends."

God damn her! She was giving me her puppy-dog look, a look that on _anyone_ could be used to get someone to blurt out their deepest, darkest secrets.

If I had taken a breath so I had time to think of some made-up name and pass it off as a boy I once liked when I lived in Tokyo, then that would have been fine. Someone up there just really, _really_ hated me.

"I like Ryo!" I blurted out, before I could stop myself and Rika gasped.

"I knew it!" She declared while I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. _Thirty seconds ago you were sure I was in love with one of the Host Club members._ "Anyone with two eyes could have seen the chemistry between you two on Friday night."

I shrugged and pretended to be happy upon hearing this news. I had work after school to worry about and homework; I really didn't need this happening right now.

"I guess that's why you've been so quiet, huh? Because we're always around him?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

With a gleam in her eye, I could tell Rika was going to begin the Spanish Inquisition but thankfully (some luck at last!) our teacher came striding into the classroom and for the next two hours, I was blissfully undisturbed.

The minute the bell rang, I shot out of my seat and told Rika I had horse-riding practice today and would tell her everything tomorrow. She didn't seem to mind too much as Tamaki and his father were apparently joining her and her family for dinner that evening and she wanted to go home and get ready.

As I walked to work, I thought about my dreams. They really didn't make sense. I hated the twins, right? All they did was insult and call me names. They hurt my feelings from the day I arrived at Ouran so why, when they were truly awful to me, was I dreaming about them?

Surprisingly, after what happened at the ball, they haven't spoken to me once. It was almost like they were trying to avoid me. Kyoya had also done absolutely nothing. It made sense, in a way. I hadn't been to the Host Club and whenever I saw them in the hallways, I would promptly turn around and run like hell in the opposite direction.

I shook my head of my thoughts as I walked through the doors of Zuma, giving Ryo a wave and putting my apron on.

_Just forget about it, Kotoko and just do your job._

Five hours in and I was completely wrecked but happy, standing outside having a break. Glancing idly at my watch and seeing I only had half an hour left, I smiled and made my way back in to wipe down the tables.

"Kotoko-chan, there's a customer who's just walked in. Serve them, will you?" Ryo called from the kitchen and I gave a growl of irritation. I hated when people did that; come in just as we were about to start cleaning. _Whatever, these people paid my wages._

Plastering a fake smile on my face and grabbing a menu, I marched over to the customer. I set down the menu and picked up my note-pad and pen.

"Good evening and welcome to Zuma. May I get you something to drink?"

I flashed my eyes up to meet the customer's and immediately dropped my note-pad and pen. The other person stared back at me in equal shock.

"Kotoko-chan?!"

"FUJIOKA-KUN?!"

* * *

"…So it was a complete mix-up then?"

We were sitting outside Zuma, eating left over rice-balls. After getting over the initial shock, I promised I would explain everything to Haruhi if she would explain how she was a _girl_.

"Yup," I said nodding, "It just spiralled out of control and I thought to myself that I wasn't hurting anybody so I decided to keep it up. Kyoya knows though and he's using it to is advantage; _jerk_."

Haruhi didn't look the least bit surprised by this. "At least there's now two girls at that school who know what he's really like."

I bit back a laugh. "Yeah, about that. Going to tell me what makes you wanna dress like a boy every day?" I looked at her clothing incredulously. With her pink skirt, white t-shirt with hearts on it and white trainers with flowers plastered all over them, it was amazing to think I thought this person was a boy only five hours ago! _Never judge a book by its cover…_

She sighed. "I didn't sign up for any of it. I broke a vase belonging to the Host Club and now I have to pay it back by working there. It isn't all that bad and they paid for my uniform so I don't really mind."

She turned her big, brown eyes on me. "Look, Kotoko, I know you didn't mean for this to happen but I promise I'm not going to tell anyone about who you are. Not that I approve of you lying but I understand that it's not totally your fault. You keep my secret and I'll keep yours, deal?"

I smiled gratefully at her. "Deal. Thanks, Haruhi."

She got and I copied the motion. "I'm actually kind of glad you know now."

She arched an eyebrow. "Oh?"

I nodded. "Yeah, now I don't feel so alone. I couldn't tell anyone. But now I have you." I paused and grinned at her. "And you have me."

She smiled and gave me a wave. "See you tomorrow, Kotoko-chan!"

"Bye, Haruhi!"

* * *

"Do you want me to set these ones over here?"

I was in the Host Club kitchen, helping Haruhi make cookies for the customers. So, okay, I'm meant to be a customer but she asked me to help and I wasn't going to refuse. It also gave us some talking time. It was so much easier being able to handle rich people when you had someone else to complain about them to.

"Yeah, just over there, Kotoko, thanks." She put another batch into the oven and took her mitts off. "I'm just going back inside for a second to check on my customers. If you could place those cookies into one of the big plates that would be great."

I flashed her a smile. "No problem."

She grinned. "I'm really glad I got to _know_ you, Kotoko."

I put my finger to my lips and she laughed as she walked out.

Quickly I began transferring the cookies from the tray to the big china plate, humming to myself merrily.

"You don't seem the type to like cookies." A voice whispered in my ear.

I jumped and gave a loud yelp. I turned to see a snickering twin resting on the counter. I growled and didn't give him a response, deciding instead to try and ignore him.

"Are they actually any good?" he asked, plucking a cookie from the tray.

"Don't touch them, they're not for you."

Instead of putting it back, he stuffed it in his mouth. "Not bad. You make it?"

"It was part collaboration by Haruhi and myself. You can't buy these particular cookies unless you go to Tokyo."

"I always forget you only pretend to be from around here." _If only you knew, douche-bag…_

"I always forget how uncivilized you are." I took a few of the remaining, less nice looking cookies and put them into a small bento-box.

"You taking that home with you? It's not like you need the extra calories."

I felt my jaw go slack. I crossed my arms in front of my chest and glared. "It's not for me; they're for my mother. She loves my cooking."

"Yes, well, a mother's love can only go so far before she gets food poisoning."

"You just said they weren't bad! Maybe if you bothered to do anything but verbally abusing me, I might make you some!"

The words were out of my mouth before I could stop myself. I bought my eyes to the floor and picked at the cookies on the plate.

"Uh, thanks." He responded coyly. This was ridiculous, why was I shying away from him like a one of his obsessed fans? I raised my eyes and gazed at him impassively.

"Whatever. Why the hell are you here anyways? Or talking to me for that matter. I'm still mad at you for what happened with Ryo."

He looked at me with dead eyes. "That wasn't me. I was the one to apologise. And you don't like him anyway so it doesn't matter."

I felt a spark of anger at his words. "I…oh, forget it. I'm not even going to bother. I can never tell with you two anyways." I thought I saw his eyes lower for a moment. Feeling slightly guilty, because I knew from Haruhi about their secret sadness at hardly anyone being able to tell them apart, I cleared my throat and said, "I mean…I…alright, that sounded wrong and I'm a horrible person for saying it. Shut up. Go away. I don't have time for you right now."

"You should make me some."

"Excuse me?"

"Well, you did just say you would make me some if I was nicer. And as far as I'm aware, I've been practically a saint so far." He said, giving me a small smile. My heart fluttered and I cursed myself for being so weak.

"Ask Haruhi for some of hers." I picked up the trays and set them over by the sink then removed my apron. "Or you could make some yourself."

"I want you to make them."

_Okay, he's being way too nice. Am I dreaming again?_

"We all want things."

He crossed his arms. "Make me one or I'll just take some."

"No. They aren't for you; they're for your guests. And what are you, five? You can't just make demands. And stop acting like a spoilt brat. I thought we got past this."

The twin pouted, "But Ogura!"

"And stop calling me that! I have a first name just like you do!"

He suddenly leaned across the counter, mere centimetres from me. "Bet you can't tell me what it is though."

I paused, giving him a once over. My lips twitched, as though a name just wanted to fall from them, though I couldn't pick which one. Casting my eyes downward, I shook my head softly. "I'm sorry."

An awkward silence fell between the two of us. I could hear the birds chirping outside, and even though I desperately wanted to leave the kitchen, my feet felt as though they were glued to the floor. He looked equally uncomfortable as he mumbled a, "It's fine. Happens all the time."

I finally looked up to finding him staring me with an unreadable expression. Grabbing the plate of cookies, I moved towards the door.

"I really am sorry." I mumbled and walked swiftly back into Music Room Three. Setting the cookies down beside Haruhi, she gave me a concerned glance, her eyes shifting between the door of the kitchen to me.

"Kotoko-chan, you okay? What did Kaoru want?"

_So Kaoru is the nicer one. I've dreamt about him once. The other two times have been about Hikaru, who I think was the one who demanded that I was his…_

"I'm fine, I'm fine. He just wanted some cookies. I told him to piss-off."

Haruhi chuckled. "Would have done the same thing."

I looked up as I saw Kaoru come out of the kitchen and head straight for Hikaru. He whispered something to him and immediately Hikaru's eyes landed on me. I swiftly looked away.

"Look, Haruhi, I really have to go. I have tons of homework and," I dropped my voice into a whisper, "work tomorrow night."

She nodded in understanding. "That's fine. I assume I won't see you here tomorrow then?"

"Well, actually, because it's Friday tomorrow, I get out at nine. My best friend from middle-school is coming over to my house for a sleepover, would you like to come?"

Her eyes lit up and she grinned. "Yes, please! It's been a while since I've been with a group of girls so it'll be a nice change."

I smiled. "Meet me outside Zuma tomorrow at nine then." I picked up my bag and ran over and gave Rika a quick hug.

"See ya tomorrow!"

I heard a chorus of replies and swiftly left. I didn't get half way down the corridor when I heard the door open again.

"Hey! You!"

_Great. It was the other one. _

I turned slowly on my heel as the scowl on Hikaru's face came clearer and clearer until he was two steps away from me.

"What? I need to get home."

He glared at me with such fury that I winced slightly, taking a step back.

"Don't talk to my brother again. At least without me being there."

"He came and talked to me. It would be extremely rude if I just ignored him. God's knows I should have, considering how you've both treated me."

He ignored my comment and narrowed his eyes on mine. "Just remember what I said."

I rolled my eyes and waved my hand flippantly at him. "Sure, Hikaru, whatever you say…"

His voice was sharp, like the crack of a whip. "_What_ did you just call me?"

I looked at him, blankly. "Uh, your _name_, maybe? Most people have one."

He stared at me for a moment, slight shock and angry blush apparent on his face. His cheeks darkened as he turned around, "See you tomorrow." And he briskly walked back to Music Room Three.

I felt my lips turn up in a smile, "See ya."

I couldn't tell if it was easier being able to tell them apart or if I was just getting lucky in guessing who was who.

I did know one thing though; I was seriously starting to like them both. There was no point in denying it when my dream were being constantly plagued by them.

As long as they never found out, I would be grand, right? _Right_?

Mid-term break just wasn't going to come fast enough for me.

* * *

_So there you go! A nice chunk of KotokoxKaoru and a little bit of KotokoxHikaru. Tell me what you think and what about her new friendship with Haruhi? Could this turn out to be a troublesome? Review and you'll find out in the next chapter! Yes, I'm shamelessly bribing! Thanks, LucyMoon1992 x_


	6. Chapter Six

_Hello everyone! Thanks for the amazing reviews for the last chapter; some real insight to how people are taking Kotoko and that's the kind of reviews I adore! Anyway, you have been waiting for this one so please enjoy!_

_Thanks to __**littlered337, Mazgrl98, SuClover, jaoosa2, Obsessionsandtophats, xShalottx, Melanie-Says, soundbird **__and __**RightonPoint**__ for reviewing. You guys are amazing._

_Chapter Six_

* * *

I hate the world.

Officially.

I mean, God damn it! Why would the sun be burning down on me the moment I walked out of my house but as soon as I got too far away from it, the rain started pouring down?

So, while I stood there in the middle of a deserted street and shook my fists at the sky, I had time to reflect on why someone up there _really_ hates me. Or least I _thought_ I would.

Suddenly, a car came speeding around the corner out of nowhere and splashed me with a huge puddle of mud and rain water. And it didn't even stop to see if I was okay.

"ASSHOLE!" I screamed in frustration but my temper was lost on the douche-bag who soaked me. I desperately tried to wipe out some of the stains that were extremely obvious on my dress but to no avail. Maybe the rain pouring down around me might wash some of the mud away.

I jutted my chin out and continued walking, oblivious to a group of boys behind me.

Again may I reiterate my point: someone up there _really_, really hates me!

Clearly these hoodies thought, _Oh an Ouran girl; must have tons of cash_, so when they suddenly pounced on me and snatched my school-bag which contained my entire _life_, and took off, I gave up. Just seriously gave up. What was the point? I should have known after a great weekend that something bad had to happen.

Haruhi came to stay. I found myself liking her more and more as the time past. I found her to be sarcastically humorous, gentle and easy-going. _Really_ easy-going. Like, she honestly did not care about the Host Club much at all. When I brought up the conversation of why Tamaki was so protective of her, she turned the most adorable shade of red and immediately changed the subject. I didn't push the topic; if she wants to talk me about relationships, she can but at her own pace.

In addition, because Satomi wasn't getting any gossip from me about boys at school, she turned her questions to Haruhi who seemed to be looking at me for reassurance. When I nodded my head in a way for her to simply explain that I didn't actually have my sights on anyone, I didn't expect Haruhi to come out with something completely different….

"_She has a thing for two of the Host Club members."_

_Satomi's jaw dropped as she whirled her head round to look at me in shock while I looked at Haruhi in clear outrage._

"_Excuse me?!" I spluttered indignantly, "I do not!"_

_Haruhi gave me a slightly bored look and raised an eyebrow. "So what's all that between you and the twins then?"_

"_The twins! How adventurous of you, Kotoko!" Satomi gasped, clapping her hands in glee._

"That_ is called harassment." I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "Me, crushing on douche-bag one and two, HA…"_

_Haruhi just stared at me blankly while a fidgeted under her scrutinizing gaze. Finally unable to take it anymore and I blurted out, "Okay, so sometimes I dream about them and yeah, they're really cute but that's it. I'm not crushing on them!"_

_Haruhi simply gave me a knowing smile and swiftly changed the subject while Satomi rolled around the floor, laughing. _

I was snapped out of my daydream by a loud blaring of a horn and only barely realised I was J-walking. Waving an apology to the angry driver, I dragged myself along. We had had a great time and so I just knew that something was going to come round to bite me on the ass.

Wandering through the school gates, the fact that all my books, some of my most important belongings and my purse (which had ten thousand yen in it for the weekly shop) had all been stolen, hit me suddenly like a ton of bricks and I suddenly broke down and cried. Ignoring the concerned and freaked out looks people where throwing my way, I stumbled over to a boulder, plopped myself down upon and sobbed continuously; unaware of the rain beating down on me, unaware of the many people giving me strange or pitied looks, unaware of my surroundings completely.

That was until I numbly noticed that the rain was still beating around me but not _on_ me.

Dazed, I looked up and through blurry eyes, I saw the form of one of the twins, holding an umbrella over my head. Only now was I beginning to realise how cold I was.

"Ogura! Ogura, are you okay?"

He was shouting at me but his voice sounded so far away. Suddenly he looked extremely panicked.

"Hey! Your lips are turning blue! Ogura!"

Again with the distance shouting. But that didn't matter; he was being caring. I tried to thank him for his concern but all I managed to get out was, "You have the most beautiful eyes, Hitachiin-san."

And giving a small smile, my eyes rolled back into my head and darkness took me.

* * *

"…It's nothing serious. It could have been, had you not stopped Master Hitachiin so I'm sure she'll be very thankful you're a friend of hers."

I gave a groan of protest at the words being said and slowly opened my eyes. I was in a large white room, lying on an _extremely_ comfortable bed. My eyelashes fluttered relentlessly against my eyelids in a vain attempt to make them open fully. When they finally did, my attention was immediately brought to the two other people in the room.

"Ah, Miss Ogura, you're finally awake."

"Where am I?" _Clever, Kotoko. It's quite obvious where you are._

"The hospital wing. You fell unconscious near the school gates about two hours ago, due to near hypothermia but luckily, Master Hitachiin was just passing by and spotted you. He brought you right here."

My gaze shifted to the twin to which he simply glared, his cheeks reddening slightly and looked away.

"How are you feeling, Miss Ogura?"

"Much better, thanks."

The nurse gave me a relieved look. "Well then, just let me go and get your files and you should be able to go to class, though lunch is in ten minutes so you might as well go to that instead."

She smiled slightly and swiftly exited the room.

Gingerly, I swung my legs out and idly noticed that I had been given a dry uniform. Seeing my shoes beside the bed, I carefully placed one foot in and then the other. Taking my arms off the bed and standing slowly on my feet, I swayed suddenly and gave a yelp but miraculously didn't hit the floor.

"You need more rest."

The twin had grabbed one my arms and had one of his slinged around my waist, pulling me back up onto the bed.

"I'm fine, just a little unsteady. I'll be grand in a few minutes."

He said nothing but went and sat back down in the chair at the end of the bed.

Silence clouded the room and I desperately thought of something to say.

"Um, thanks by the way." I mumbled, feeling heat crawling up my neck and onto my already red cheeks, "For saving me or whatever."

He said nothing so when I flashed my eyes up to meet his, he was staring at me with an almost unreadable expression, like he was looking at me for the very first time.

After a few moments, he finally spoke.

"Why were you drenched? And _crying_?"

I winced at his bluntness and apparently he seemed to think it was harsh as well because he added, "I mean, are you okay?"

I smiled, albeit bitterly. "I got mugged," I replied as his eyes suddenly flashed angrily, "And I was too far from home to get an umbrella by the time the rain started." _Crap, how the holy hell was I going to pay for this week's shopping?_

"You were _attacked_?!" He was immediately on his feet, his eyes burning with indignation, for what reason, I did not know. Then a thought suddenly struck him and he narrowed his eyes on mine. "Why were you even _walking_ in the first place?"

It's a good thing I had practiced many different situations like this and so airily answered with, "I walk to school every day. I like to exercise."

"Then go to the gym," the twin growled out, slowly advancing towards me, "something seriously bad could have happened to you!"

I frowned, feeling the usual pang of irritation when I was around one or both of them. How dare he act like my father and tell me what to do?!

"Well, nothing did happen so just calm down, would you?" I glared at him and added sulkily, "Why do you care anyway?"

That question got him and he suddenly stopped in his tracks and glowered at me. "I don't. But you're Haruhi's friend so…"

I rolled my eyes, simply ignored him and once again tried to stand up; this time successfully. After smoothing down my dress, I looked at him once more.

"Look, nevertheless, you saved my life so thanks." And before I could stop myself, I added, "I owe you one."

Immediately the glare was replaced with a smirk as the twin processed what I had said. "Oh?" He muttered casually, as he leaned against the doorway and stuffed his hands into his trousers pockets, in a pose that was not making my knees feel weak _at all._"I'll hold you to that."

I was just about to tell him that he could shove that idea where the sun don't shine but the nurse appeared again and got me to sign some sheets and then prompted shooed us both the door.

The hallways were still deserted as lunch didn't start for another five minutes.

Out of nowhere, the twin pushed me up against the wall, trapping me by placing both arms at either side of my head.

"W-what are y-you-?"

"Do you know who I am?" He whispered, his eyes boring into mine. I struggled to concentrate.

"Um…um…"

He chuckled and moved his face closer to mine. _It's a very easy process, Kotoko; you fill your lungs with air and then breathe it out. Repeat for the rest of your life. Simple. _

"If you guess right, I'll give you a reward."

I gulped. "A r-reward?"

He leaned in closer. "Uh-huh."

I didn't know what to say and so blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "But I would be just be guessing."

_That_ threw him. He stopped, his eyes gazing over my frightened posture, my look of total submission to him. It was like he was storing it in his memory for another time.

"That's true." He mused before completely throwing me off course by muttering silkily, "You have really beautiful eyes too, Kotoko."

_Okay, time-out Kotoko! One: He just complimented you. Two: He called you Kotoko. Neither of them have ever addressed you by your first name! Do _not _start happy dancing._

My cheeks must have been the colour of a tomato because he grinned when he saw my embarrassed reaction. "What are you talking about?"

He stuck his tongue out. "Before you blacked out you told me I have really beautiful eyes. Gee, thanks, Kotoko, didn't know you cared."

I glowered at him. "Yeah, well I _was_ delirious. I might have told Voldemort he had nice eyes, had he found me in that state."

The twin simply grinned. "Just admit it, Kotoko. You _like_ me."

I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I do not."

"Do too."

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"My God, Hikaru, how old are you, five?"

I immediately realised my slip-up and gasped, throwing a hand over my mouth in shock.

Clearly he was in the same state of mind for a few moments before shaking his head a few times in disbelief and narrowing his eyes on me.

"Why do you think I'm Hikaru?"

I dropped my eyes to the floor, humiliated because if I was wrong, I would be embarrassed for myself and for him. I wasn't going to lie to him though- I might as well tell him the truth.

"Your brother's nicer to me."

He shot me a dead look. "Gosh, thanks."

I threw my hands out in protest. "I mean, not after today! You were really nice, though I don't know why you've suddenly done this one-eighty and are being are pally with me, honestly it's kind of weirding me out but hey, I'm not complaining, arguing with you and your brother is hard work and you should really be nicer to a lady such as-"

"Kotoko?"

I paused, glancing at him uneasily.

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

_Okay, Kotoko, this is the part where you wake up now. _

_Yes, yes, it's very nice but dream on._

_Seriously Kotoko, wake up!_

…

…

_Oh God._

_I'm awake._

_I'm awake and I'm…kissing Hikaru Hitachiin._

_WHAT?!_

_You know what this means, right?_

_You're probably going to be hit by a lightning bolt tomorrow. _

_Y'know, to even the score._

Crap.

* * *

_WOOOO! That's that! And hey! Don't worry, Hikaru hasn't changed his ways; you'll find out what happens in the next chapter…if you review that is! Thanks, LucyMoon1992 x_


End file.
